


Death is Strange

by Velociraptorqueen



Category: Advanced Warfare - Fandom, Call of Duty, Exo Zombies
Genre: It's not too hardcore honestly, It's really only tagged as graphic for mentions of blood and organs, KInda sad i guess, M/M, There's also a not too descriptive mentioning of throwing up, some foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velociraptorqueen/pseuds/Velociraptorqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz comes across a dead body in his zombified state. It affects him more than he imagined it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is Strange

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these little nerds obviously. Treyarch does.

Oz blinked down at the mess sprawled out on the floor. He was used to the blood, he'd grown up around tough kids with dangerous methods of having fun, but the source of the gore was an all new thing. And sure, death didn't scare him, never really had to begin with, but this guy wasn't some random person, this was his friend. Kahn's jacket was stained with fluids and organs that DEFINITELY did not belong on the outside of his body. Oz's hands, as mangled and disfigured as they were, worked to put them where they belonged. "Why'd you have to go and get yourself killed, ya' idiot?" He giggled, garbled voice still barely holding a hint of who he used to be. The sick schlorping noises of fluids and meat being squished together sent a shiver down his spine. It wasn't like the cheesy sort either, it was a full on, oh god-why, sensation. He leaned, body hunched in on itself, hovering over the body. It was meant as a protective gesture, pressed flush against the entrails and torn clothes. The warmth lingered, he carded his fingers through the sticky, gooey gumbo of his insides. Maybe if he'd have been there sooner, maybe if he hadn't-oh fuck. Oh, oh, oh, this-this made sense now. He had caused this. He had WANTED this. But-but...why did it leave him with such a sour taste in his mouth? He thought it'd be relieving, freeing-something to fill him with triumph. But here, flat against a corpse, he cried for the first time in years. He clung to the body and heaved, not a thing coming out. The bile in his throat spilled out slower than expected, surprising him. His body's functions were slow and somewhat nonexistent, being dead and all. It was blackish, standing out against his pale skin. Disgusting. He wiped it away, only really succeeding in smearing it across his chin. Oz laid down beside Kahn, limbs all tangled around him. Maybe he wouldn't wake up if he just stayed there, staining himself further with blood. He opened up his mouth, what would be an easier task if not for the liquids nearly glueing his mouth shut, to say something. "You dumb fuckin' nerd. I hate you." And he really, honestly did. Despite his sympathy, his compassion for this mundane little asshole, he truly hated him. And maybe that somehow equated to love, or at least, a form of it. He didn't know, and he'd never find out. All because he was a monster and this bullshit always found a way to get to him.


End file.
